De l'Autre Côté du Miroir
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: Pour le plus jeune des frères Weasley, le miroir du Risèd reflète la réussite et la gloire. Mais que peut-il montrer à quelqu'un qui a déjà tout... ou presque ? AU


﻿ 

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à Rowling. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit tourmenté.  
****Bonne lecture.**

**Luz.**

* * *

**Avant-propos :**

**Cette première histoire a été écrite en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Ron Weasley, le 1er Mars 2005. Elle sera suivie d'autres one-shots, tous indépendants les uns des autres, mais tous contruits sur le même principe : prendre un détail de l'histoire originale deRowling et en tirer une version alternative.**

* * *

**Générique :**

_'Si' n'existe pas_

_A certains moments où rien ne va  
Les choix se font à regret.  
Les questions se posent et commencent par "si"  
Mais les réponses n'existent pas.  
Puisqu'il en a toujours été ainsi,  
On ne peut qu'en oublier la triste idée d'un choix dépassé._

_Le temps se perd "si" n'existe pas.  
Tous les remords n'y changeront rien.  
Le temps se perd, "si" n'existe pas.  
Donc à présent le choix reste mien._

_Les année passent et j'ai appris à oublier  
A effacer mes regrets.  
Pourtant certains de mes choix m'obsèdent,  
Me font penser aux alternatives,  
Mais rien n'y fait "si" n'existe pas._

_Le temps se perd "si" n'existe pas.  
Tous les remords n'y changeront rien.  
Le temps se perd "si" n'existe pas.  
Donc à présent le choix reste mien._

_Mais je sais quoi qu'il arrive  
Pour chaque dilemne posé  
Je dessinerai l'avenir._

**AqME**

* * *

_Première Histoire : De l'autre côté du miroir_

* * *

_- Tu vois ? murmura Harry._

_- Non, je ne vois rien du tout ..._

_- Regarde ! Regarde, ils sont tous là ..._

_- Je ne vois que toi._

_- Regarde bien. Mets-toi à ma place._

_Harry fit un pas en arrière et Ron se plaça devant lui. Harry ne voyait plus sa famille, à présent, mais Ron sembla soudain fasciné par son propre reflet._

_- Regarde-moi ! s'exclama-t-il._

_- Tu vois ta famille autour de toi ?_

_- Non, je suis tout seul. Mais j'ai changé. Je suis plus vieux et je suis Préfet en chef !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je porte le même insigne qu'avait mon frère Bill. Et je tiens dans mes mains la coupe de Quidditch. C'est moi, le capitaine de l'équipe !_

* * *

" Crabbe ! Goyle ! Dépêchez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! " 

" Oui, Ron. "

" D'accord, Ron. "

Les deux Serpentards se précipitèrent vers la porte et Goyle l'ouvrit avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer le Préfet en chef.

Ronald Weasley entra et balaya la pièce du regard. C'était une ancienne salle de classe, abandonnée depuis longtemps. Des chaises et des pupitres poussiéreux étaient entassés contre les murs et la faible lumière qui perçait les rideaux n'éclairait que des murs nus et décrépis.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un miroir gigantesque, encadré d'or, se dressait contre le mur du fond. Ron s'approcha tout en déchiffrant l'inscription gravée dans le cadre.

" ... riséd elme ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert ... "

La voix caverneuse de Crabbe l'interrompit.

" C'est ça qu'on est venu chercher ? "

Le jeune Weasley poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de répondre sur un ton obséquieux :

" Non, le Professeur Jédusor nous a envoyé jusqu'ici pour qu'on lui ramène une vieille chaise branlante ...BIEN SUR QUE C'EST CA, IMBECILE ! "

Il avait littéralement aboyé ses derniers mots et Crabbe recula de plusieurs pas.

Il n'était pas prudent d'énerver le Préfet en chef de Poudlard si on tenait à garder ses membres intacts ... le pauvre Draco Malefoy l'avait appris à ses dépends ...

Goyle, lui, s'était approché du miroir et il l'étudiait avec attention.

" T'es sûr qu'on va pouvoir le porter à nous trois ... "

Ron lui lança un regard noir et il se reprit immédiatement.

" A nous deux, j'veux dire ! "

" Oh, ça doit pas être si lourd que ça ... c'est qu'un miroir ! "

Crabbe comprit qu'il aurait été préférable pour lui de s'abstenir de tout commentaire avant même que le Préfet en chef ait fini de se tourner vers lui.

" ... qu'un miroir ... _qu'un miroir _! Mais dis-moi, Vincent, t'étais malade le jour de la distribution des cerveaux ou tu le fais exprès? "

L'emploi de son prénom eut sur Crabbe l'effet d'un coup de fouet, et il rentra instinctivement la tête dans ses larges épaules. Satisfait de la réaction de son " camarade ", Ron fit volte-face et s'approcha lentement du miroir.

" Ce miroir, mon cher Crabbe, n'est autre que le miroir du Riséd. Il ne reflète ni les visages, ni les pensées ... mais ce qu'il te manque le plus ... tes désirs les plus profonds ... "

Il s'immobilisa.

Jusqu'à présent, le miroir n'avait reflété que sa propre image mais ... quelque chose venait de changer. Son reflet semblait différent ... plus jeune. Il portait une vieille cape de seconde-main - rien à voir avec la cape de velour noir que son père lui avait offert pour Noël - et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le blason cousu sur le tissu délavé : un lion d'or avait remplacé le serpent argenté ...

" ... mais qu'est-ce que ... "

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Deux autres silhouettes étaient apparues aux côtés de son reflet. Une fille et un garçon. La première passa son bras autour du sien tandis que le second posait une main sur son épaule.

Ils souriaient.

Il les dévisagea.

La fille avait des cheveux bruns particulièrement ébourrifés, et son sourire laissait apparaître des dents plus grandes que la normale. Ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu ... il l'avait déjà vue ... ici à Poudlard ... c'était la Préfète de Poufsouffle ... une Sang-de-bourbe du nom de Granger ... ou quelque chose dans le genre ...

Le garçon avait lui aussi les cheveux ébourrifés, mais les siens étaient courts et noirs. Des lunettes rondes encerclaient ses yeux verts et une cicatrice marquait son front ... une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ...

Un étrange sentiment envahit Ron à la vue de cette cicatrice ... l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ... quelque chose d'important ...

" ... Ron ? "

Il sursauta et tourna la tête. Crabbe et Goyle le fixaient avec appréhension.

" Quoi ? "

Les deux serpentards se lancèrent des regards en coin avant que Goyle ne se décide à parler.

" C'est juste que ... t'avais l'air bizarre ... comme si t'étais en transe ou un truc comme ça ... "

" Ne sois pas ridicule. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout ! Evidemment, toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! "

" Oh ... bien sûr ... "

" Il se fait tard, on ferait bien de se dépêcher. "

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et remontèrent leurs manches.

Ron lança un dernier regard aux trois Gryffondors qui lui souriaient avant que ses camarades n'emportent le miroir.

" Alors Ron, tu crois qu'on va encore gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année ? "

Le jeune serpentard sourit.

" Evidemment. C'est _moi_ le capitaine, non ? "

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**La première partie est extraite de " Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers " ( chapitre 12 : Le miroir du Riséd ). ****C'est ce passage qui m'a inspiré cette histoire, alors j'ai préféré l'inclure afin d'en faciliter la compréhension.**


End file.
